<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>✧bow down✧ {evan peters} by apeoples365</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043408">✧bow down✧ {evan peters}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeoples365/pseuds/apeoples365'>apeoples365</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On Your Knees [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, American Horror Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Evan Peters - Freeform, F/M, Headspace, Interracial Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk - Freeform, just a little bit, oh yeah Evan is a dick, tags are weird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeoples365/pseuds/apeoples365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"what's a pathetic, weak guy like me gotta do to get a strong, powerful woman like you?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Peters/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On Your Knees [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>✧bow down✧ {evan peters}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The usual Sunday routine of lounging around in bed while scrolling through her phone, looking for something to entertain herself with, was nothing out of the ordinary for Ryley. There were no chirping birds nor was there a bright, beaming light shining through the curtained window adjacent to her California King. It wasn't a lighthearted fairy tale with a princess, yearning to be rescued by a wonderful prince who could not give any less of a fuck about her ambition as a woman and instead chooses to give her marriage as an escape route from her boring, dark, monotonous life. But, enough with the exaggeration.</p><p>In other words, Ryley didn't have shit to do. She never did on Sundays, particularly. Albeit, she chose to lie in bed all day without contacting her dear friends or family. She could at least get up and eat some food. It was past noon and she hadn't eaten yet.</p><p>
  <em>Ping!</em>
</p><p>Speak of the devil. Ryley's phone pinged in her hands, shaking her out of her droning thoughts and- holy shit. She sat up quickly and looked incredulously at the number in her Paypal account. Holy fuck, was she seeing this correctly? Quickly, she rubbed her eyes a couple times, blinked, then pinched her arm hard. She jumped at the force of her own pinch. She pinched herself so hard, it drew blood. Yeah, this was fucking real.</p><p>Fucking shit, there was $750.38 in her bank right now; when the fuck did she get that much?</p><p>She clicked on the bell icon in the corner of her screen and sure enough, someone had sent her the money. From ev5npts.94. apparently. Well, whoever this guy is, he's fucking generous because now Ryley had a reason to get up today.</p><p>The girl hopped out of bed so fast, her iron deficiency kicked in. The black spots she saw didn't stop her from grabbing a towel and rushing to the bathroom. As quick as she got in, she came out just as quickly. Brushing her teeth and washing her face went by a million times faster than ever before. Soon, Ryley stood in front of her closet. <em>What should I wear to the mall? </em>she contemplated her options with a thinking finger tapping her chin like a wise old man.</p><p>One on hand, there was a mesh turtleneck top that said "heaven-sent" on the collar on top of a checkered cami with her pink button skirt and black platforms. Then there was a neon green shirt that was hanging there for a while. That could go with her ripped boyfriend jeans and iridescent sandals.</p><p>This was going to take a while.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>"SUGAR" by BROCKHAMPTON played soothingly in Ryley's headphones as she strolled through the mall. With her Afro puffs bouncing and her bank account pretty full, she roamed quietly around the beautiful mall setting she so thoroughly enjoyed. Her first stop was going to be Forever 21 and she was hoping that a sale was going on as it seemed that they were going bankrupt soon. Ryley had every intention of snatching those good deals right out of their hands so quick, their whiplash would have whiplash.</p><p>Her manicured hands skimmed through the racks of overpriced jeans, she was hoping that there would be a few 16's left since it seemed every other girl wore her damn size. Then Ryley felt multiple ominous presences standing behind her, sort of staring at her ass. She couldn't count exactly how many, but there were at least 3. One of them standing the closest considered himself the leader, that was an obvious guess. She took out one of her earbuds and turned to see that–surprise, surprise she was right. The leader was in front of 4 other guys, so the count was a little off. They all looked pretty stereotypical; a couple of e-boys from Tik Tok, the frat boy from down the street (literally and metaphorically speaking), and two preppy boys with sweaters around their neck even though it was fucking September with 90-degree weather. Also, what the fuck were they doing in the plus-size section anyway?</p><p>"How you doin', sweetheart? Find something you fancy, huh?" The dirty blonde in the leather moto jacket and slacks smirked, somehow brimming with confidence as if he didn't just stand there gawking and burning holes into her back creepily before Ryley had turned around. She only rolled her eyes lazily, turning her attention back to the racks of jeans. She had finally found a pair of distressed ones that were her size. Cuffed at the bottom and a light wash denim. A total 90's vibe that would go well with a mock neck sweater and some Doc Martens. She could pull off a <em>Boy Meets World </em>type of style.</p><p>As soon as she grabbed them, one of the blondie's sidekicks plucked the jeans out of her hands. For what reason? It was unknown. (Maybe he got off to the idea of just taking someone's clothes in the middle of the store. Specifically a plus size girl's clothes.)</p><p>Unfortunately, the moto jacket started speaking again without hesitation, "Oh, we're sorry, honey bun. Were you eyeing those pretty little jeans? Well, I would like to buy them for you, but only if you show off that ass of yours in them and put on a little show for me."</p><p>Ryley's eyes roll into her skull, that was how hard she rolled her eyes that time. He wanted a fashion show, for what? The fuck's with these guys? Ryley wanted to give such a snarky response, but her morals clamped her mouth shut for the sake of not wanting to be bothered so much. She went to reach for the jeans but was met with disappointment as the asshole lifted them out of reach.</p><p>"Uh, uh, uh! Come on, princess. I know that ass is just begging to be smacked a couple times. We all know fat girls are sluttier and more desperate, anyway." The gang of ghouls laughed at one of the sleazy fucker's comments, snickering at the poor girl's expense of her assumed pride and dignity being stripped away layer by layer (that was assuming that Ryley had any pride or dignity left, which she didn't). All she could do was stand and stare at those miserably misshapen mugs called faces stamped onto their heads as if God took a road roller and flatten them like flapjacks. Now, there was a boiling point for Ryley after so much torment and right then, she had reached about 78% of it. Sooner or later, she was going to take matters into her own hands and the result would not pretty.</p><p>Repeating her quick and calming breathing exercises, Ryley spoke up, "I would like to be left alone to my own devices without y'all pestering me. Your mangled faces give me so much anxiety, it's like Freddy Krueger fucked a burn victim postmortem in my nightmares and manifested in front of me." Despite her soft-spoken voice, her words rattled her aggressors it could've been <em>so </em>much worse and what she said wasn't even remotely close to true for some of their faces. Somehow, they were just shocked at the insult hurled at their faces, quite literally, too.</p><p>The leader of the group couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly. He had no comebacks for the well-developed insult; there was nothing to retort with after that. She is a pretty clever girl, he thought with admiration.</p><p>The rest of the guys looked at him, dumbfounded at his reaction to her harsh stab of words that still pierced their pieces of pride left.</p><p>"Wow, the princess has spunk. I like that about you, babe. Tell me, what's a guy like me gotta do to get a feisty girl like you, huh?" the blonde egged Ryley on as he laughed again. She just rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time today and started to walk to some other jeans, again hoping to find some in her size so she didn't have to play monkey-in-the-fucking-middle for the pair knock off River Phoenix had taken. It was ruined by a set of footsteps squeaking to catch up to her. "Hold on, hold on, sweetheart! Wait-"</p><p>"What, man? The fuck do you want now?" she turned and scowled. It was getting annoying and at this point, she just wanted to go home and sulk in her room like usual. The blonde shrugged a little and said, "Let me rephrase that last question for ya." He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "What's a pathetic, weak guy like me gotta do to get a strong, powerful woman like you, huh? I'd love to hear it."</p><p>Interesting proposition, to say the least. Especially one that Ryley couldn't back down from. It was a challenge; Momma raised a soldier, not no bitch, a wise man once said.</p><p>"Alright," she smirks a little. "Fuck it, it's a challenge. You wanna know how to get me?" Ryley went further by stabbing her finger in the dirty blonde's chest as she spoke again, "You buy me the jeans you and your little Pepe Le Pew gang took from me. Then, you treat me to boba. After that, we'll see."</p><p>A sly grin made a way to the dude's face, brushing his hair out of it like some fucking Greaser. "Alright, sweetheart, you got a deal. Yo!" He whistled and snapped for his boys to come back over. <em>This is gonna be fun</em>, Ryley thought smugly.</p><p>_________________________</p><p>"So, Ryley, are you satisfied now?" the man, who was now called Evan, asked curtly, waving around a fry in his hand. He was obviously annoyed at the girl's antics, but he asked, so she answered, and he delivered. Maybe this guy was a nice guy and not the good kind. Maybe all he wanted to do was act like the knight in shining armor to get laid, unlike his greasy ass fuckboy friends. But it didn't matter now. Ryley got her boba and she was certainly satisfied.</p><p>"You know what? Just 'cause you asked in that tone of voice, no, I'm not," she responded pointedly. She wanted to crawl under Evan's skin like a parasite ready to attach to his vital organs and drain him from the inside. Rearranging his guts didn't sound too bad, either.</p><p>"Holy fucking shit, man. What else do you want from me, then? I apologized for my friends, I bought your jeans plus a nice little top to go with it, and I got you boba. I didn't even know what the fuck boba was until today! What could you possibly want me to do now?"</p><p>Bratty, were we? No matter to Ryley. She had a plan in mind. She simply said to Evan in a stoic voice, "Go buy me a dragon dildo. I'll show you what else I want from you."</p><p>Evan recoiled at her words, making a face of confusion and disgust simultaneously. What the fuck's a <em>dragon</em> dildo? And why out in fucking public? Did stores even carry those in public outlets where children literally <em>exist? </em>This broad was out of her fucking mind.</p><p>"You must be out of your fucking mind if you think I'm buying anything like that in publi-," Evan cut himself off with a small gasp when Ryley gently rubbed over his crotch with her foot under the table. Amid their convo, she had managed to take off her shoe and now, he was being fondled by her goddamn toes. Fuck, if this chick wasn't hot and if this shit didn't feel good, Evan would've been pressed charges. Fuck her, literally.</p><p>Ryley hummed as she sipped on her drink. Her fondling became more aggressive, making Evan gasp softly in his seat. The boy was squirming like bait on the end of a fishing pole. All she needed now was a hook, line, then sinker. Thankfully, the man was easy to manipulate from what little information that was gathered from the last hour and a half. Now, time for the pet to go do her bidding.</p><p>Again, Ryley demanded, "Buy the dragon. You can take my card. I find any other charges, your dick is my trophy. Understand me?" She held up her card and kicked Evan in the dick light enough to make him writhe in pleasure, but groan in pain. The bitch was a sadist, amazing. Quickly, Evan grabbed the card, face flushed, and rushed off to the sex shop around the corner.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>Whimpering and panting like a little dog, Evan hugged the brick as much as possible while there was a huge fucking dildo splitting his asshole wide open, desperately trying to grab onto something and failing. He was getting fucked open like a whore in the mall's alley, lube dribbling down his thighs, his dick rubbing roughly against the hard texture of the brick. Evan loved every bit of the pain as it reminded him of his rightful place under someone else.</p><p>"Such a pretty little boy, taking Mistress' cock so well. You love being fucked, you can't help but rut against the wall. Look at yourself. Dribbling cum all over yourself and fucking against my big, fat cock. Taking it like a true champ, too. I wonder what your friends would think if they saw you like this." That last sentence made Evan's eyes roll back and whine for more. Everything felt so good, ecstasy rained throughout his entire body with every thrust and disappointment for every pull back. He didn't want his friends to see him like this. Exposed and full of faux cum dripping out of his ass while a huge fucking dick was being fucked in and out of his gaping hole. That would be a fucking nightmare, which is why he couldn't let that happen.</p><p>"I bet your friends would be disgusted seeing you like this. Seeing you whore yourself out in the open where anyone can see you being fucked out. Such a pretty little face you're making right now, honey. You feeling good?"</p><p><em>"Yes, yes, </em>yes! I-it feels so fucking good, Mistress, <em>ah--</em> fuck me harder," Evan rasped out pathetically, turning back to look at Ryley. "I've been bad, so bad and I need to be punished for it. Thank you for giving me what I deserve, Mommy." Ryley cooed and slowed her movements while planting soft kisses along the man's spine with tender love and care like he were a fragile work of art before her. She knew that he never meant harm in the first place, but he needed to be tamed, subdued to Ryley's will. He was her little pet, there was nothing he could do to leave now but take whatever she gave to him willfully.</p><p>Evan could only moan from then on with his eyes in the back of his head and his back arched further than he ever thought he could possibly bend. Ryley's hands were fucking magical, her words enchanted him into a deep space of haze that he'd never felt before. It was like being high on acid while flying through the air with no parachute, just falling through clouds faster and faster until--</p><p>Evan's eyes rolled back up and stared at the wall in front of him. He couldn't see much but brick and blur. His breathing was shallow, the faint feeling of the dildo being removed was vague but it felt empty. A gaspy whine came out of his mouth. He felt arms wrap around his torso slowly, pulling away from the wall, and pulling his pants up.</p><p>Ryley knew he ended up in some sort of deep headspace that incapacitated his coherency, so she stopped. She didn't want him fully unaware of what she would do to him, that would be fucking horrible. Yeah, the guy was a dick for like a good 10 to 20 minutes before now, but even dicks need to be taken care of at some point. Brats were always tamed and taken care of, regardless.</p><p>Ryley coddled the boy to her chest, whispering in his ear, "You did so good for Mommy. You took my cock so well today. How about we get you home and cleaned up?"</p><p>Evan just nodded, breathing normally again before taking her hands in his and squeezing them tightly. Ryley chuckled lightly, "Does that mean you're okay?" Another nod.</p><p>Well, at least Evan knew what he was getting himself into.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one i found to be odd in finishing so i might just go back and revise. but for now, i hope you enjoyed! ciao x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>